


The Blind Side of Camelot

by anonymousturtlelover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur has a Sister, Blind Character, Drama, Will follow closely to the story, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousturtlelover/pseuds/anonymousturtlelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How different would life in Camelot be if Arthur had a younger sister that was blind? What would change, what would stay the same? And how will she affect Arthur and Merlin's destiny? Will follow the show with only certain parts changed to fit my OC in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dragon's Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all :) I really hope you enjoy this story, I have recently fallen in love with Merlin and came up with this idea when I finished the series. Let me know what you think yea? XOXO

When it comes to royalty and living in a castle, you expect life to be perfect. Well that's not the case in Camelot. When you have a king that is bent on destroying all those with magic, a prince that cares for nothing but himself, a princess that is blind, and a ward with unknown magic... Life can be pretty hectic. But what no one knew was that after today, everything was going to change. Their lives would forever be set on a path that would lead them to fulfill their destinies and leave behind a story that would be told for thousands of years. And it is all because of one boy..Merlin.

X

Anna woke moments before she heard the door to her room open. As she sat up and rubbed her eyes, her maid Gwen, as well as the lady Morgana came in and told her of the warm and beautiful day that had begun. Anna smiled to herself as she got up and let Gwen lead her to get dressed for the day. Morgana stayed by the window as she watched multiple people set up for the beheading that was to happen in a few hours. Morgana hated these mornings, she could never understand the purpose publicly killing someone would do. Turning from the window she looked at a now dressed Anna.

"You look wonderful Annabelle" She said with a warm smile at the girl. Anna returned the smile and took a seat in a nearby chair. Morgana took a seat across from her as Gwen left to bring back food for the two.

"I hate to say it, but the only reason I am here this morning is to tell you that your father requests you stand by his side during the execution today." Morgana told her with a tired expression.

Anna sighed before smelling the food that Gwen walked back in with. She picked up her fork and took a bite of her food before speaking, "Again? Why am I always the one to be there during these things, I can't even see so why does he always choose me?!" Morgana laughed as she too took a bite from the plate in front of her.

"Maybe that's the reason why." She said taking another bite. Anna shook her head taking one more bite of her breakfast before declaring that she wasn't hungry anymore. "Well remind me to have a conversation with my father later."

"Will do" Morgana replied as she finished her breakfast. Giving the plates to Gwen she stood and brought Anna over to the mirror where her jewelry and other accessories were kept. Morgana sat her down and smiled at their reflections. "Now, lets finish getting you ready. Once I'm done with you, all the boys will be at your feet." Anna laughed and spent the next hour letting her friend prepare her for the day that would surely be a long one.

When it was time, Anna found herself being led to the balcony where her father would speak to the people of Camelot and declare the death of whoever wronged him. The warm air washed over her as she made her way by her father's side. Uther turned to see his beautiful daughter and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodmorning my dear, I trust you slept well?" He asked as people started filing into the courtyard and surround the wooden stage. Anna gave a small nod as she stared ahead, "Yes, it was fine." Her tone easily suggested that she rather be anywhere but here at the moment. Uther kept a smile though and was about to make a comment about it when the knights started beating on the drums and the man was dragged in.

Anna made sure to keep her posture straight as she listened to the murmurs of the people, unaware of the boy that stood among them watching with a curious face. Horns were sounded as the man was dragged to the stage.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all.." Uther spoke to the crowd gaining their attention, all voices becoming silent.

"This man, Thomas James Collin, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot.. I, Uther Pendragon have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death." Anna closed her eyes a moment wishing she could turn around and just walk away, but knew that she would only anger her father in doing so. Taking a deep breath she opened her blinded eyes and continued to listen.

"I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." With a nod of his head the two knights that dragged the man in, lowered him to his knees and placed his head onto a block.

Anna continued to take deep breaths as she kept her head held high. It wasn't until she heard the axe make contact with its target that she flinched and took a step back. The crowd of people broke out in murmurs as they spoke to one another. Uther put his hand on his daughter's shoulder giving her the slightest of comfort as he began to speak to his people again.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm... So I declare a festival." Anna turned slightly to her father, her insides were screaming at her to confront him now and ask why they would celebrate after just having an execution. But knowing better, she stayed quiet.

"Let the celebrations begin!" He declared before turning and guiding himself and Anna back inside. They just started walking when a woman's wailing could be heard over everyone's chattering. Anna turned in confusion, as did her father.

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic! It is you!" The woman shouted up at them. "With your hatred, and your ignorance!"

"You took my son!" She shouted up at them with a sob, causing Anna to frown. "And I promise you, before these celebrations are over you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a child for a child!" She declared pointing her finger at Anna. People gasped at the threat that was made. A few knights stepped forward as if to protect Anna, making her become very nervous and slightly fearful.

Uther ordered his men to grab her but after a few murmured words, the woman disappeared. Anna could feel the rush of the wind and realized the woman had used magic as one of the knights in front of her explained what happened. Uther then ushered his daughter inside and went on his way, most likely to send a search party out for the old woman that threatened him.

Gwen then came forward and asked Anna if she was alright. Giving a nod she was led back to her room where Morgana sat waiting for her.

"I watched what happened from the window, are you alright?" She asked the moment Anna stepped into her room. Anna took a seat and nodded, "Yes I am fine..Although I bet father is furious at the moment. Guess our little talk will have to wait until later."

"Well if you don't talk to him, I will." Morgana said with a small smile causing Anna to laugh. Gwen cleared her throat hoping to get the two girls' attention.

"I hate to interrupt, but we should start getting you both ready for the feast tonight." She explained walking over to Anna's dresser. "Do you wish to change lady Anna?" Gwen asked looking at the variety of dresses she had.

"No that is alright Gwen, thank you. You should spend the rest of the day helping Morgana instead. We all know she takes forever to get ready" Anna joked earning a laugh from the two women.

"Well excuse me for taking the time to make myself look appealing to whoever has their eyes on me at the time" Morgana said with a smile as she stood. Gwen followed Morgana to the door but stopped right before leaving. "I can send someone to help you down to the hall for the feast tonight if you wish my lady?" She asked watching the princess for an answer. Anna smiled, "That would be nice, thank you Gwen. Oh and have fun with Morgana, I bet she'll only take two hours this time." Gwen grinned before taking off after Morgana to her room a few doors down.

Anna spent most of her time by the window enjoying the fresh air that blew in from time to time. She smiled everytime she heard a bird sing as it flew by or whenever she was able to hear a child laugh. It was times like these that made her wish she could see and truly experience what it was like to live. But she never let herself feel bad too long because she knew it would just make her life miserable. So she went back to thinking about the positive things waiting for tonight's feast.

Just as Gwen said, another maid came in and tended to Anna's needs. She helped her fix her hair and straighten her dress before leading her to the feast and helping her take her seat beside her father. Morgana sat on her other side, while on the other side of her father sat her older brother, Arthur. She figured he was probably eyeing the women that were seated around him and enjoying himself like always.

The room was full of life as people ate and drank. Laughter filled the air almost every second until the first night of celebration was over. Uther made a speech towards the end and told of how the next night of the feast there would be a special guest who would sing for them as entertainment. Soon after people started to make their departure and after some time Anna, her brother, and Morgana made their departure as well. Everyone headed to their own separate rooms. Gwen went with Anna to help her undress and prepare for bed. It was a routine Anna was used to by now.

Once Anna was in her bed she thought back to everything that happened today. Most of those thoughts were about the woman that threatened her father. Was she really going to try and attack the king? If so, would they be able to defend her off without any magic of their own to use? It all laid heavily on her mind the rest of the night and after shaking it all away from her mind, did she finally succumb to sleep.

The next day Anna found herself in Morgana's room, the two talking happily with one another while Gwen took out a few dresses and dusted them off by the window. Anna could hear the maid sigh and tilted her head towards her with a slight frown.

"Everything alright Gwen?" She asked listening closely for a reply. Gwen turned towards the two and smiled smally, "Yes milady, just watching your brother use his servant as target practice is all.." She spoke softly. Anna shook her head and stood up.

"Shall I get him to stop? I'd be more than happy to make a fool out of him." Anna laughed as she carefully made her way towards her maid. Gwen laughed with her, "No that's alright, I think someone is doing it for you." She answered with an impressed tone as she explained to Anna that someone had stepped forward and challenged the prince.

"Well that didn't last very long.." Gwen said as she finished dusting off one of the gowns and bringing it back inside. Anna followed her with the sound of her voice. "Let me guess..Arthur beat him up?" She found her seat and sat back down.

"Pretty much..The guards just took him away. Guess it was the poor boy's fault, he pretty much insulted Arthur then tried to strike him. Then again Arthur did provoke the boy so I guess I'm not sure who to blame at the moment.." Anna laughed at Gwen's confusion and shrugged. "Oh well..I'm sure in the end they'll both have a lesson to learn."

Morgana sounded her approval and continued their chatter. When Gwen was finished she took a chair and joined the two. Anna and Morgana loved Gwen, she was always friendly and willing to help the two with whatever they needed. The two made sure to return the kindness whenever they were given the chance. They would do many things together; share stories and gossip, eat together from time to time when it was allowed, and even went out together to enjoy the day. Every week Gwen and Anna would go to the fields nearby and pick flowers. Anna would trace every petal with her finger to try and picture the flower she was holding. It made her feel more normal and she knew that Gwen enjoyed having time away from all the craziness that lived inside the castle.

"Well we should finish getting you two ready, lady Helen will be here shortly and we don't want your father hunting us down now do we?" Gwen proposed standing up and moving back towards the dresses she laid out. Sighing the two agreed and dressed. Before long they were on their way to stand by Uther as they waited for the arrival of their guest.

They awaited almost half an hour before the doors opened and a woman walked in, her dress flowing behind her. Uther stood from his throne and made his way towards her. "Lady Helen, thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations." She returned the fondness and the two chatted away for a few moment. Anna rolled her eyes when she heard her father kiss Helen's hands. It was something he only did for special guests and Anna knew that if she could see what was happening, she'd be doing a lot more than just an eye roll.

The next day came and went and it was finally the day for the big feast. Anna was back in Morgana's room, they always helped each other get ready for events like this, plus Morgana wanted to continue their chat from the other day. Anna was sat on her bed with a smile as she listened to Morgana and was completely unaware of the boy that had suddenly walked into the room.

"You know I've been thinking about Arthur.." She said moving behind her changing wall. "I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole."

Merlin jumped at the sound of laughter and turned to see the girl on the bed. Looking closer he noticed that her eyes were a bit dull and didn't have much color to them. He was surprised that she hadn't spotted him yet. Taking a few steps closer, he carefully and quietly waved his hand in front of her face and came to the conclusion that she was blind. Giving a small sigh of relief he went back to worrying about the other girl seeing him and causing a scene.

Taking a few steps back he accidentally bumped into the table and mentally cursed himself for not paying attention to his surroundings. Anna frowned turning her head towards the sound. "Gwen are you back already?" She waited a bit uncomfortably before hearing a slight out of tune "mhmm" and relaxed a bit.

"Pass me that dress will you Gwen?" the other girl said still not realizing that who she assumed was her maid was the opposite.

Merlin quickly looked around before seeing the dress the lady who he now assumed was Morgana had referred to. Morgana easily slipped back into conversation with Anna.

"I mean, the man is a total jouster." She spoke with a flirty smile. Anna just sighed, "Of course he is, he'll take any chance he gets to have his way with someone and make himself look like he's the most important person in the world."

"Just because I'm the king's ward doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" Morgana asked as she continued to wait for her dress.

"Knowing father it will either be you or me..Most likely it'll be me since were siblings." Anna answered simply.

"well if he wants me to go he should just invite me..Gwen where are you?" Morgana asked finally turning around making the boy quickly hold up another gown and in the girliest voice he could, said "here".

"Well get over here, I need some help with the fastening." She said turning around again. The boy stood still not sure what to do.

"Gwen?" Morgana asked waiting patiently.

"I'm here" A voice sounded behind the boy, turning he saw the girl he met earlier, Gwen. She recognized Merlin and gave a questioning look before realizing that he was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. She smiled at Merlin before making her way over to lady Morgana, giving him time to leave unnoticed. Morgana came out and walked towards her mirror wearing the dress Merlin handed her while holding another in her arms. She held it up to her body imagining what it would look like on her.

"So, it's whether I wear this little tease..or give them a night they'll really remember." Anna laughed from where she sat on the bed. "Oh I'm sure whatever you wear they'll be speechless, and you'll look wonderful." They all laughed together and once Morgana was ready, she and Gwen set to helping Anna look just as good.

She wore a light blue gown that hung low on her shoulders but still fit perfectly, with golden embroidery along the edges and on the tips of her sleeves. She also wore gold flats, while her hair was curled and tied back with a pin. She wore a headpiece similar to Morgana's with a small amount of glitter around her eyes. Together they walked to the hall and walked in.

"Good news, almost all eyes are on us" Morgana whispered to Anna with a grin causing the princess to giggle. The two then made their way passed the staring men and towards a few girls easily starting up a light conversation.

It wasn't long before music started to play, signaling to everyone that it was time to find their seats. Uther made his way to the front where Arthur was stood on one side, while Anna and Morgana were stood on the other. "We have enjoyed 20 years of peace and prosperity.." The king started, looking at everyone in the room. "It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

Everyone erupted with applause as lady Helen made her way into the hall and took her spot on a small stage at the opposite end of the hall. They all took their seats right as she started to sing. Anna admitted that her voice was smooth and very well-sounding. Anna closed her eyes smiling at the sweet sound filling her ears.

She could hear her father let out a small yawn but thought nothing of it as she started to feel very tired. Keeping her eyes closed, she slowly let her head rest against the back of her chair and allowed herself to fall asleep. The beautiful singing continuing in her head. She felt at peace before it all vanished. The singing had stopped, and when she opened her eyes she felt a slight chill in the air. She could also feel something on her and removing it from her body discovered it was spider-webs. Morgana helped her get the rest off and told here she had no idea what was happening.

There were murmurs from the guests but couldn't understand what was happening. "Wait, it's the woman who threatened Uther.." Morgana whispered to Anna. All she heard from the woman was a grunt and then a gasp from everyone in the room.

"What happened Morgana?" Anna asked quickly and gasped herself when told of the attempt on her brother's life. Morgana calmed her telling her that he was alright, that a boy quickly jumped in and moved him out of the way.

"You saved my boy's life..a debt must be repaid.." She could faintly hear her father say as she asked to be led over to her brother. When she finally made her way next to them she heard her father declare that the boy would be Arthur's manservant. She listen to anything else as she hugged her brother asking if he was alright. He hugged her back then ignored her as he called after his father in disbelief. Gwen had to explain that his new servant would be the boy that had stood up to him days ago. Everyone started to cheer causing Anna to laugh at how Arthur was still reacting.

Anna knew it was only the beginning of a much crazier life with her brother. She could only wait for what was in store for Camelot with the prince and manservant who clearly disliked each other. 


	2. Valiant

"And why must we go? I swear these tournaments are probably the most boring thing in the world!" Anna complained as she and Morgana made their way to the arena. Morgana simply laughed, "You just don't understand what it's like to watch a bunch of men fight each other."

"Of course I don't understand because I can't even see! Maybe that's why I think it's so pointless. Why you all like it will forever be a mystery to me" Anna said with a smile before she heard her brother shout at his new manservant. She felt a bit sorry for the boy, she knew Arthur's wrath on day's like these and knew he must be hating it. Morgana led her over as she happily interrupted.

"Oh come now Arthur, go easy on the boy. We all know what it's like to dress you and we can all say it's a pain." Anna joked with a wide grin as she hopefully turned to where her brother was standing. Arthur only rolled his eyes turning to his sister. Even though it was customary for siblings to hate each other, he found it hard to hate her from just how nice she was most of the time. Plus he had to make sure she was always safe and kept from anyone that meant to harm his unseeing sister.

"Annabelle, why don't you go and bother Gaius or someone that isn't me, I have to finish getting ready and Merlin here thinks he has all the time in the world." He replied in an annoyed tone. "What are you talking about? Gaius loves talking to me" Anna defended herself as she held out her hand reaching out to her brother who caught the gesture and took her hand. Smiling she ran her hands over his body feeling that all his armor was in place. "Not bad Merlin, I think you did a wonderful job." She praised him earning a quiet "thank you".

Anna turned a bit and directed her words towards the servant. "Actually Merlin, I was hoping to have a word with you if you don't mind." She raised her brows in question. She could hear her brother mutter to himself and storm off still unhappy with his new manservant. Morgana also took her leave saying she wanted to find a good seat for the two of them. When she was sure it was just her and Merlin she smiled reaching out for him. Merlin realized what she was doing and offered his hand like Arthur did.

"I never got a chance to thank you for saving my brother's life. He may be annoying and foolish at times, but he's still family and I care a great deal about him." She said squeezing his hand softly. Merlin laughed nervously and shook his head.

"Oh it was nothing-"

"It was more than just nothing..You saved the heir to the throne. No one else would have had the bravery to do what you did. Therefore, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask, I shall do my best to help." With that Anna leaned in placing a small kiss to his cheek before wrapping her arm around his. "Now, you wouldn't mind escorting me to my seat would you?" Merlin grinned still blushing from the kiss he received and walked the princess to her seat next to Morgana. Merlin decided that he liked Princess Annabelle, she was much more kind than Arthur. Once she was seated he took off to watch from his own spot. The next few minutes were spent with Morgana asking about what was talked about and making a joke that Merlin would now have a crush on her. Anna only laughed it off.

It wasn't long before Gwen made her way over to the two and sat beside Anna to help her understand what was happening from time to time and to tell her who was winning. Everyone started cheering and Gwen explained that the knights were making their way to the arena, all of them standing in lines as Uther stood in front of them making the same speech he always does during tournaments.

"Let the tournament begin!" Anna heard her father shout, people erupting into cheers and applause. She amused herself and gave a few claps for her brother. She was told that he was in the first round and bit her lip nervously. She'd never admit it, but sometimes tournaments like this made her nervous. She hated seeing her brother get hurt. She jumped slightly when the sudden sound of swords clashing was heard. For a few minutes that was all she heard before hearing everyone cheer.

"Arthur won the first round" Gwen exclaimed happily making Anna smile in relief and cheer alongside everyone. After that Gwen reported to her small details about the rest of the fights, who struck who down and who had the upper hand. Only little cheering was done from the princess during those fights.

After all the day's fight's had been fought and done with, the first round was officially over. As everyone left still talking about the excitement of the fighting, Morgana and Anna made their way back to the castle where they would help Uther greet and congratulate those that have moved on to the next round.

She had just finished shaking hands with the fifth night before deciding that she was bored. She honestly thought this year would be more exciting than the last. It wasn't until Knight Valiant was next that she perked up a bit. He was one of the most talked about so far, she heard about his sword skills and was sure that if she could see, she would be agreeing with them all.

"May I present my daughter, Princess Anabelle.. And my ward, Lady Morgana." Anna gave a smile as she heard footsteps approach her. She could feel the Knight gently take her hand a place a kiss upon it causing her to smile even more. "I heard you fought well today sir Valiant. One can only hope you do even better in the next round." She complimented him before allowing him to greet Morgana.

"Thank you milady, I can only hope so too." He said in agreeance. "I understand the tournament champion has the honor of escorting one of you to the feast?"

"That is correct." Morgana said cheerfully.

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament.. and hopefully have the pleasure of escorting both of you." He spoke before taking his leave. Morgana turned to Anna with a grin, "Well that will be an interesting night wont it?" Anna laughed agreeing with her.

When Arthur's turn came Anna gave him a kiss to the cheek and congratulated him on being in the next round. He and Morgana began their round of annoying each other so Anna just tuned them out and continued greeting the other guests. It wasn't until she heard her brother leave that she started up a conversation again.

"Well all of this standing and constant greeting is making me rather hungry, shall we go and enjoy some lunch?" Anna proposed to Morgana and Gwen who stood behind them. They both agreed and went back to Anna's room while Gwen went to fetch the food. The rest of the day was spent with laughter and the latest gossip being heard around the castle. And that night, Morgana spent the night with Anna so that in the morning they could be together when heading back for the second round of the tournament.

X

"Let's hope this round is more exciting than the last." Anna said as they took their seats waiting for the fighting to begin.

"Of course it will!" Morgana exclaimed with a smile.

Just like yesterday, Arthur was in the first round. And just like yesterday he was victorious in his battle. Anna cheered harder for her brother this time and laughed when Gwen made a small comment about how she was complaining just the other day about the tournaments. "A girl can change her mind can't she?"

After a few more battles Morgana took Anna's hand and said that it was Valiant's turn. Anna giggled and listened closely to the battle, Gwen carefully explaining everything that was happening.

"Valiant has him pinned to the ground now. I think he's going to strike." Gwen said and sure enough Anna was able to hear the slice of a sword as people cheered the victor on. Morgana and Anna applauded for the Knight. Once they were able to get the fallen Knight to Gaius' chambers, the battle continued.

It was a day full of intense fighting and once again, the day was over, the second round finished.

The third day was just the same. Another had fallen to Valiant and in the end it was him and Arthur in the final.

Anna couldn't help but feel a little worried. Both were good fighters, but who would end up on top? Those thought's plagued her mind the rest of the day until she made her way to her brother's room. The two had felt it would be nice to share a meal together.

Just as she walked in she heard Merlin's voice, "I wouldn't lie to you.." This caused Anna to frown and made her presence known.

"Lie about what?" She asked causing Merlin to jump and quickly turn to Anna. He stuttered a bit trying to think of something to say but Arthur beat him to it.

"Merlin believes that Valiant has cheated by using magic, and that it was a snake that injured Knight Ewan." He explained walking over to his sister and guiding her to one of the chairs. Anna sat still frowning. Why would Merlin make such an accusation? He didn't think that poorly of Valiant did he?

"You think Valiant is using magic? Merlin what would cause you to say such a thing? All Knights are fair when it comes to these things, they have to be or they'd face consequences." She spoke trying to make sense of Merlin's thoughts.

"But I have proof! Valian'ts shield has snakes on them, they come alive during the tournament and one of them bit Ewan! I have its head right here!" He held it up even though Anna wouldn't be able to see it. The princess sighed, "Merlin, even if you were telling the truth, father would never trust the word of a servant."

Anna turned her head towards her brother, "Arthur, what do you think?"

The prince looked at Merlin, then down at the snake head. "I want you to swear to me what your telling me is true.." His voice firm.

"I swear it's true." Merlin replied seconds later, Anna had never heard someone sound so sure of themselves before.

"Then I believe you..I will try and talk to my father in the morning." Arthur concluded looking up at a smiling Merlin. "Thank you sire." He said taking the snake head and leaving the room.

Arthur sighed sitting in the chair across from his sister, "What am I getting myself into? Do you really think Valiant could have used magic?"

Anna shrugged her shoulder, "I'm not sure what to believe at the moment..But we both know there's only one way of finding out the truth."

Nodding in agreement Arthur handed her a plate of food and together the two siblings ate their meal, concerned about what tomorrow would bring upon them all.

First thing in the morning an audience was called with the king. Arthur had told his father of what Merlin told him and now they all waited in the Great Hall for the king to appear and address the situation. They didn't have to wait long for him to come striding into the room with a rather unhappy look on his face. "Why have you summoned the court?" He asked taking his seat on his throne.

Arthur took a step forward, "I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament."

Anna sat next to Morgana biting her lip, it was something she always did when she was nervous.

"My lord this is ridiculous, I have never used magic." Valiant defended himself. "Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

Anna immediately thought to the snake head Merlin claimed to have when speaking with Arthur last night. Hopefully they still had it or the meeting would have been useless. She could hear footsteps approaching and figured it was Merlin who stepped forward to present the king with the snake. After a few long moments of silence Uther asked to see the shield.

She could hear a sword being drawn and her brother telling their father to be careful. She made sure to listen carefully.

"As you can see my lord it's just an ordinary shield." Valiant stated calmly. But Arthur quickly defended himself, "He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive."

"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" Uther questioned softly but firmly. "I have a witness." Arthur explained, "Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He'll confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic."

Anna felt a bit relieved at his words, she was happy to know that the Knight would make a full recovery. She then remembered the reason she hated these tournaments in the first place, too many people got hurt and it was never something she liked experiencing. She would never understand the need to hurt another man outside of battle.

"I'm waiting!" Uther shouted bringing Anna out of her thoughts, Morgana laid a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"I'm afraid the witness is dead." Arthur said carefully. He then went on trying to defend himself as their father's wrath grew. "But my servant fought the snakes-"

"Your servant?!" Uther interrupted with disgust. "You make these outrageous accusations against a Knight on the word of your servant?"

"I believe he's telling the truth" Arthur exclaimed in defense. The rest went downhill and Anna could bear to hear no more. She didn't want to hear her brother be made a fool any longer.

As Arthur stormed out embarrassed, everyone decided they should leave as well. Anna stood and made her way to follow him but was stopped by her father. "Annabelle.." he said loud and clear. Slowly she turned to him and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yes father?"

"I do not want you chasing after him, your brother has made a fool of himself today. So we shall let him spend the night thinking himself a fool."

"Father, surely you will allow me to see him and-"

"No! My word is final, you will go to your room and prepare for tomorrow. It will be the final round and you will be there for support." He then sat on his throne and had a small conversion with Knight Valiant who had decided to stay in the room. Anna made her way to the door and was glad when Gwen, who had stayed behind as well, took her arm to escort her.

The journey to her room was silent but the moment she entered and sat on her bed, Gwen disrupted the silence.

"Do you think they're telling the truth? About Valiant?"

Anna only sighed putting her hands in her lap, "I don't know Gwen. I want to believe Arthur, I really do. But it's hard when I can't even see to help decide. What do you think?"

Gwen took a seat next to her and shrugged. "Well from how long I've known Merlin, he's never lied. He has been truthful, so maybe there's a chance he was right. And he'll just have to prove it if they want any chance at helping Arthur in the final tomorrow."

Anna nodded in agreement, "Thank you Guinevere, it's always nice hearing your thoughts on these kinds of situations." Gwen smiled saying she was glad to be of help before taking her leave. Anna spent the rest of the day in her room like her father ordered, from time to time would she ask one of the guards at her door how her brother was doing, but they would only say the same answer, that they weren't sure.

She didn't rest well that night and got very little sleep. She was slow all morning when getting dressed and ready for the final fight.

Arthur had just walked out of his room when he saw her walking down the hall. He smiled softly at her, "I thought you were going to visit me last night, it would have been nice to have the company of someone who wasn't so judgmental."

Anna sighed tilting her head downward, "I would have, but father ordered that I stay in my room." The prince nodded in understand, "Well, I'll see you out there I guess.." he turned to leave but was stopped by Anna's hand landing on his shoulder.

"Wait..allow me to walk with you down to the arena?" She asked, concern could be seen in her eyes. Arthur gave a small smile and linked his arm through hers, together they made their way out of the castle and to the tournament grounds. Once they were there, Anna placed a kiss to his cheek and allowed one of the servants to take her to her seat next to Morgana and Gwen. Morgana held her hand, sharing her concerns of the outcome this fight might hold. It was dead silent, all waiting for someone to make the first move. It wasn't until a shout from Knight Valiant sounded that the final battle had begun.

All Anna could hear were the clashing of swords and shields. Gwen had started to go quiet causing her to panic. "Gwen? What's happening?!" She almost screamed at the maid.

"Valiant just knocked Arthur to the ground..oh thank god, he got back up." Gwen said causing Anna to sigh in relief. More sword clashing could be heard until suddnely a new sound was heard. Was that hissing?

Everyone gasped as two snakes on Valiant's shield suddenly came to life. Gwen scoffed in amazement, "I can't believe it, Arthur and Merlin were telling the truth!"

More fighting and hissing could be heard along with Morgana shouting her brother's name before silence fell, and after a few seconds everyone stood up in applause. Gwen told Anna of Arthur's victory and cheered with them, happy to know her brother was safe.

The celebration continued that night at the feast where Arthur was officially named champion. It was the perfect ending to another crazy day, and it wouldn't be complete without Morgana and Arthur arguing and insulting each other.


	3. Nimueh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too proud of this chapter *shrug* oh well. Let me know what you think!

Anna was brushing her hair in Morgana's room when she heard the door open. She knew it was Gwen because of how light she walks. Putting down her brush she turned towards the door and listened as Morgana made her way over to the girl talking in a cheerful voice.

"You look happy" She implied.

"I picked these for you and Anna..Something to brighten the room." She answered handing them to Morgana.

Anna smiled even wider and stood up making her way over to them. She gently took the flowers and pressed them to her nose to smell the sweet scent. "What kind are they?" From what she could remember, she believed they were lavender. Gwen confirmed her suspicion.

"The other reason I picked them was because I know you haven't been sleeping well, and I was hoping it'd cheer you up." Gwen said a moment later. Morgana kindly thanked her and watched as Gwen took the flowers from Anna to go put them in water. Anna carefully sat back down and went back to brushing her hair. Once she was satisfied that it was fully brushed and untangled, she set it down and had Morgana help her to a more comfortable chair.

"Gwen..Do you think we could go on another outing soon? I would like to pick some more of those flowers for myself." Anna asked curiously as she leaned back in her chair.

Gwen came back over to the two with a smile and nodded, "Of course, I'd love to join you. Perhaps Morgana could join us this time?" She asked turning to the other woman. Morgana only shook her head though.

"Oh no that's quite alright. I don't want to intrude on your special day you two have together. I'll just go and annoy Arthur and see what the latest gossip in Camelot is." She answered with a laugh.

Their fun day was interrupted by a knock on the door. All three turned their heads and two smiled at who they were greeted by.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything but I just wanted to come by and see how you were all doing. Also I was hoping I could escort my sister to her room tonight." Arthur said walking further into the room.

Anna smiled and stood up. "It would be a pleasure Arthur." She reached for his hand and when she felt the roughness of it she gripped it lightly and moved to stand next to him. Turning she nodded at her friends and bid them goodnight before Arthur led her out of the room, down the hall and towards her room.

"So what's the occasion? You only used to escort me around when we were little, then it only happened because you needed to talk about something important." Anna mused as she made her way inside and to her bed.

Arthur sat next to her and continued to hold her hand before sighing. "There's some stuff going on in the town. People are...dying..I just want to tell you to be careful wherever you go, and make sure someone is always with you. I'll have a knight outside your door in case you need anything or something happens." He explained with a tone of seriousness and concern.

Anna put a hand to his cheek in reassurance as she replied to him. "Don't worry Arthur, I'm sure you and father will catch whoever is causing all this trouble." Arthur wondered when his little sister became so insightful and confident. She really had grown over the years and was now a beautiful woman. He could say he was a proud big brother. Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and bid her goodnight.

As soon as he left Anna sighed and laid down. To be honest, she wasn't as fearless as her brother thought she was. The moment she heard people were dying and the cause could be sorcery, she became nervous. Would this person come after her father next? Or her brother? What is the reason behind it all, and what would the outcome be? Anna could only hope that the mystery was solved soon and the person behind it all is brought to justice.

The next day brought no such comfort for Anna as she heard two servants talking about the new deaths that happened this morning as they walked by her room. She decided she needed to talk to her father and find out if they were any closer in finding out who was causing all of this, so she dressed and using a hand against the wall, she felt her way down the hall using her memory of how many turns to take. She knew she was close when she heard her father's voice.

"And I can't stand by and watch our people die."

Anna stood a few feet from the door with a frown. She was about to enter when she heard approaching footsteps.

"Anna? What are you doing? Who brought you here?" Arthur's voice sounded startling her. She was hoping he wasn't in the room but knew better than to hope for things like that. She gave a light smile as he wrapped an arm around her and led her away from the room.

"I came by myself..I wanted to talk to father and see how it was going with finding the person responsible for the death's." She replied with the same seriousness he gave. Arthur sighed as he walked with her.

"I'm afraid the only progress we made was that we found the source of the sickness. It's the water" Anna felt a slight feeling of relief.

"Well at least now we can prevent further death's." Anna replied.

Arthur could only nod as he waved forward a servant. "I have some things to take care of, I'll try and find you later if I can." He said as he then walked off leaving Anna without a chance to say goodbye properly. She sighed as the servant, Janine was her name, wrapped their arm around hers and began to walk.

Anna didn't feel like returning to her room so she had Janine escort her around the castle. She was deep in thought the whole time, wondering why this was happening so suddenly and who would want to bring harm to Camelot. She could only hope that her family and friends stayed safe enough until it was all over. Another turn down another hall, she was so focused on the thoughts in her head that she had forgotten how many turns they had taken and wasn't sure what part of the castle they were in. She was about to ask when she heard the sound of footsteps heading down the same hallway.

"Merlin?" She called out questioningly.

"Uhh yea..H-How did you know it was me?" The young sorcerer asked in confusion, waving his hand in front of her face earning a scowl from Janine. Anna only laughed.

"From the time you've been here I've learned that you sometimes scrape your heels when you walk. Your silent one moment, then noisy the next." She explained earning a laugh from him.

"I'm not sure if I should consider that a good thing or not." He said. Their fun moment ended abruptly as Gauis was coming towards them just as they heard a cry. All turned towards the sound and it wasn't long before the source presented itself. Arthur was walking in a fast stride, his face serious. Accompanying him were two guards who were carrying a distraught Gwen. She was pleading for Arthur to stop and to let her go.

"Arthur? What's going on?!" Anna demanded as she went after him, Janine trying to keep up with her.

"Anna! Merlin! Please help me! Please!" Gwen pleaded as they continued to drag her after Arthur. The prince stayed silent the whole way until they reached the Great Hall where his father was currently sitting, waiting for the culprit to be brought forward.

"Arthur answer me!" Anna shouted at him walking into the room. He still stayed silent as he stood next to his father who started accusing her of using magic to heal her father and that the disease was her doing in the first place. Morgana then entered and gave a reassuring squeeze to Anna's shoulder before stepping forward to defend their friend.

"I believe you Gwen! Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Maybe he recovered naturally." Morgana proposed.

"Then what of the poultice that was found?" Uther asked in return. Anna took a step forward not sure where and when to intervene.

"What poultice? I know nothing about a poultice!" Gwen defended herself.

"Undo the enchantment, end this contagion" Uther demanded standing from his throne. Anna then took her chance, "Father Gwen is the kindest person I know, she would never be capable of doing something like this!"

"Silence child!" Uther shouted at her.

"I am not a witch, I don't know how to stop the illness!" Gwen stated.

"If you do not undo this sorcery, then you force my hand and I must find you guilty. It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgement." Silence filled the room. "And under the circumstance, I have no choice but to sentence you to death." He declared. Gwen began to plead again as the knights came forward and dragged her out of the room.

Anna stood in front of her father in a last attempt to save Gwen's life. "Father please, Gwen has served us for years, why would she choose now to do all of this? Think about it!"

"I have thought about it! And without any further proof she must be found guilty!" Uther shouted at her making her take a step back. Morgana wrapped an arm around her in comfort giving an attempt herself.

"I know Gwen, she is our maidservant, not an enchantress." Her tone was soft but still had an edge of hardness to it. Uther then challenged her asking if she had ever seen one feeling confident that he could win this conversation.

"Why would she kneel on a stone cold floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with the snap of her fingers." Morgana challenged back.

Anna listened with sad eyes as they argued back and forth. "Your a monster!" She said to him with disgust and stormed out of the room unable to hear any more, Janine once again chasing after her. She didn't stop until she was in her room.

"My lady, is there anything you need?" Janine asked nervously. Anna only shouted for her to get out.

She spent the rest of the day lying on her bed and furiously wiping at her eyes to prevent any tears from falling. She knew Gwen could never be capable of the things her father accused her for. If only there was a way to prove that to him and make him see that she was just a normal human being. All of the day's event's took it's toll on her so closing her eyes she fell asleep.

She slept through the night and in the morning heard a soft knock on the door.

"Go away!" She shouted with a tired voice. Sitting up she heard the door open and grumbled, "I said go away!" She reached around for something to throw at the intruder but stopped when Arthur cleared his throat.

"I just came to see how you were doing.." He said softly as he made his way over to her.

"How does it look like?" She replied. Arthur smiled, "Well then you'll be happy to know that Gwen is safe, she won't be executed." Anna turned to him in surprise, silently asking if what he was saying was true.

"Turns out there was a creature in the waters called an Afanc. We defeated it and now Gauis says the water is clean again. Camelot is safe again." He said with a smile, happy to see her relief. He was a bit shocked when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "You saved her Arthur, thank you."

He returned the hug with a chuckle, "I'm not the only one you need to thank, Merlin is the one who found out about the Afanc."

Anna nodded and made a mental note to search for him later. "Where is Gwen then? Can we go see her?"

"Her father took her home already, but I'm sure she'll be here tomorrow." He told her giving a pat on the shoulder before standing up to make his leave.

Anna bid him farewell and smiled to herself. The danger was over, everything would go back to the way it was. If only it were true.


	4. The Poisoned Chalice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems boring. Was going to skip this chapter because it's all about Merlin being sick and Arthur trying to save him, but after a lot of re-watching and planning I managed to write something out. Enjoy!

Gwen had just opened the window to let fresh air in before moving to the dresser to pick out a worthy dress for Anna to wear tonight. "Oh I just love celebrations like these. Don't you lady Anna?" She spoke with excitement. Anna only laughed as she finished putting on a pair of earrings.

"They're alright I guess. The only reason we're celebrating is because Lord Bayard was finally smart enough to realize this treaty is the best thing for him."

Gwen only shook her head at her response and stood her up so she could hold one of the dresses up against her to see how it would look on her. "That may be true, but it is still an important day for your father. We've gained another ally which will make Camelot stronger." She tried to reason.

Anna only shrugged before sitting back down. "It's all boring to me..So! Shall we finish getting ourselves ready?"

Not long after was Anna seated beside Arthur, who was currently stood beside his father as they signed the treaty . She was wearing a velvety red dress with gold broidery around the top of the dress. She also wore a gold hairpin that secured her hair in a small bun with the rest of her hair cascading in curls. She was a little uneasy by the total silence that filled the room. But it soon ended with a chorus of applause, which only meant that they finished signing the treaty, and the two were now joined in alliance.

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies. The blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot, to the gates of Mercia. And though we remembered those who have died, we mustn't allow any more to join them." He spoke formally to everyone in the room. "As a symbol of our good will and of our new found friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets. To you, Uther, and your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last."

Anna couldn't help but smile at that. Maybe Gwen was right, it was much bigger than she thought. And who knows, maybe it would bring more good fortune upon them in the future. She could hear the shuffling of feet and realized everyone was standing up for the final toast. She quickly stood as well and raised her glass with a warm smile.

"To your health, Uther, Arthur, Anna, the Lady Morgana, to the people of Camelot.." "And to fallen warriors on both sides." Uther finished for him ending his speech. Anna raised the cup to her lips and started to drink just as she heard Merlin run into the room shouting.

"Stop! It's poisoned! Don't drink it." He exclaimed making Anna almost choke on her drink, she coughed a few times as she processed what Merlin had just said and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. She could hear Arthur fuming before he even spoke, "Merlin! What are you doing?!"

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison." Merlin spoke making everyone gasp as well as making Anna's grip on her brother tighten. Why would he try to kill her brother after just signing a treaty of peace? She could hear the accused Lord draw his sword as well as all the knights around him doing the same.

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" Bayard shouted at Uther.

"Merlin you idiot. Have you been at the sloe gin again?" Arthur spoke trying to handle the situation as he made his way towards his servant. Uther interrupted him though, "Unless you want to be strung up, you'll tell me why you think it's poisoned. Now."

"He was seen lacing it." Was Merlin's reply.

"By whom?"

"I can't say.."

Anna sighed at Merlin's stubbornness. "Merlin just tell us who told you so we can sort this out. Don't make it harder for yourself.." But all Merlin could do was shake his head. Uther then took the goblet and made his way forward.

"Drink from it then, prove your right and drink from it." Uther demanded holding the cup out to the boy. Anna tried to intervene but Arthur silenced her by taking hold of her.

"And what if he lives?" Bayard asked.

"Then you'll have my apologies and can do with him what you wish." Uther replied simply still holding the cup out to Merlin. That's when Gauis finally spoke up, "Uther please he's just a boy, he doesn't know what he's saying."

"Then you should have schooled him better." Uther replied taking a step away from Merlin when he finally took the goblet and looked down at it.

"Merlin apologize, this is a mistake. I'll drink it!" Arthur spoke up again taking a step forward and causing Anna to step forward as well. She wouldn't let her brother do such a thing and risk his life. "No no no, it's alright" Merlin reassured claiming that he would do as told.

Morgana finally made her way next to Anna and took hold of her hand, obviously sharing the same fears as her. She listened the best she could as Merlin lifted the cup to his lips and took a gulp of the drink. She bit her lip as her nerves grew by the second.

"It's fine.." She heard his disappointed voice. It brought a flood of relief through her and felt herself relax a bit, Morgana loosened the grip on her hand a bit feeling the same. Just as she was about to sit back down though she could hear a noise come from Merlin and paused. He sounded in pain and it wasn't long before she heard something drop to the floor and a clang as the goblet did the same.

"It's poisoned, sieze them!" Her father ordered. Anna stumbled and made her way forwards to try and help in any way she can but was only pulled back by Arthur as he went to pick up Merlin.

"We have to get him back to my chambers.." She heard Gauis say before there was movement all around. People were moving everwhere, the guards were escorting Bayard and his men to the chambers while everyone else made their way around to leave or clean up what just happened.

Anna knew she couldn't stay so doing the best she could she left the room and headed towards Gauis' room. She knew she couldn't stay in her room, the worry over Merlin would eat her alive. She did her best to remember the way to the physician's room from when she would visit him in the past. After almost falling down a small set of stairs she finally found the door and forced her way inside.

Everyone turned to look at her in surprise, though Arthur was the only one who spoke.

"Annabelle what are you doing here? Why aren't you in your room or with father?" He asked making his way towards her.

"Father has more important things to worry about, and if I stayed in my room I'd be eaten by worry. I just want to help, please Arthur." She replied begging her brother to let her stay and help. Sighing he went back over to Gauis who claimed her found something while Gwen helped her sit down in front of Merlin.

"Just keep the cloth on his head to try and cool him down, I'm going to get more water." She said handing her the towel before rushing out of the room.

Anna did as told and dabbed the cloth against Merlin's forehead as she barely listened to Gauis and her brother converse. Gwen returned with a bucket full of water just as Arthur said, "Sounds like fun."

Anna turned to her brother and shook her head, "No Arthur, your not going anywhere."

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?" He asked turning to Gauis.

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days but not much longer."

Anna stood letting Gwen take over for a moment and reached out for her brother. "Arthur I'm begging you. Don't leave, we need you here. W-we can find some other way, just don't go. Please." He could see the worry clear on her face as she begged for him to stay.

"Do not worry about me. I will be fine I promise you. I'll return, and when I do I'll have the antidote to save Merlin." He gave her a final hug and a quick kiss to her forehead before taking his leave. Gwen stood and gave Anna a comforting hug before guiding her back to the chair beside Merlin.

"He'll be alright.." Gwen tried to reassure her. "He's strong, if anyone can get that antidote, it's him." Anna only nodded though and focused on keeping Merlin's temperature down the best she could.

"You should go tend to Morgana, see if she is alright. I'll be ok here with Gauis." Anna said softly.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked unsure if she should or not. Anna nodded and offered a small smile.

"Alright, if you or Gauis need anything, don't hesitate to send someone for me." She said before saying her goodbye to Gauis.

Anna spent the rest of the night keeping Merlin as cool as possible while Gauis searched for any other solution. She was well aware that it was morning from how warm she felt and realized that she was still in her dress from the feast. Gauis came to sit beside her and took the cloth from her.

"Princess you should get some rest, you have been up the whole night." He spoke softly but Anna shook her head in denial.

"No, I'm fine. I need to stay and help you."

"I'm more than happy to call for Gwen-"

"I'm fine Gauis. She needs to tend to Morgana. Besides, if I leave I'll just be useless the rest of the day."

Sighing, Gauis decided to check on Merlin's status and mumbled something. Anna frowned turning to him and asking what was wrong.

"Theres a rash here, it isn't supposed to appear until the final stage." He quickly stood making his way to his books. Quickly reading through he realized what was happening.

"Gauis? What's happening?" She asked concerned with how silent he became.

"I need to find someone, stay here and look after Merlin!" He said before hurrying out the door.

Anna bit her lip as he left and leaned down towards Merlin. She brushed back his sweaty hair and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Come on Merlin, you can beat this. Just hold on, hold on for Arthur so he can return and make you better." While she was still close to him she heard something escape his lips. Leaning in a bit closer she realized he was mumbling in his sickened sleep. She couldn't make any of the word's out, it was all foreign to her.

When Gauis finally returned feeling defeated. Anna turned towards him and ushered him over. "Gauis I think he's getting worse. He keeps mumbling something but I cant tell what he's saying, it's almost sounds like another language."

Gauis sat beside her and listened to what she was talking about. "No need to worry, it's just gibberish. Another effect of the poison." He lied to her. It was the exact opposite of gibberish. It was indeed another language, but one of sorcery. And he would do everything to make sure Anna didn't figure that out. It was then that Gauis noticed something glowing beneath Merlin's blanket and when he pulled it back he saw an orb of light in his hand. He was never more thankful in this moment that Anna was blind and couldn't see what was happening.

"Gauis? What's wrong?" Anna asked concerned when she heard the old man go silent.

"Nothing my dear. Are you sure you do not wish to go and rest?" He asked in a last attempt. She only shook her head though, "I won't go until Arthur is back and Merlin is safe."

"Then do me a favor at least and go see if someone can get me more water for him." He asked giving her the bucket and guiding her to the door. Anna sighed and nodded walking out just as Merlin started shouting Arthur's name.

Anna had just sent a servant off to fetch more water as a knight came to her. "Milady Annabelle, I was told by the lady Morgana to come and inform you." He said causing Anna to frown.

"Inform me about what? What happened?" She asked quickly

"Arthur has returned, but your father sent him to the dungeons for disobeying him." He explained and as soon as he finished his sentence Anna grabbed him, "Take me to my father!" She demanded angrily.

The knight knew to do as he was told and quickly guided her to the stairwell that lead to the dungeon where Uther had just walked up. He saw his daughter and looked at the Knight in question. "Anna what are you doing over here?" He demanded.

"You locked up Arthur?! What is wrong with you?! He's trying to save the life of her servant, someone who happens to be a friend to me!" She shouted at him. Uther tried his best to keep his anger down, "He disobeyed an order. I told him it was a foolish attempt and that he was forbidden to leave. But he did it anyway so now he will receive punishment. I'm sure a week down there will suffice."

"Father! He is your son! He's only doing what he thought was right, trying to save an innocent life that saved him first!" She yelled at him. "Is there any wrong in that?" She asked him, her tone losing it's anger.

"I do not care how he sees it, he is the future king of Camelot and must learn that some things just can't be done no matter much you wish it to be." He said in a level tone and turned to the Knight.

"Please escort my daughter to her room and make sure she stays there. I do not wish to see her the rest of the day." Uther demanded.

The Knight nodded and took hold of Anna's arm before dragging her down the hall.

"Father! No let me go! Father stop this! Gauis needs my help!" She pleaded but it was of no use. After a few minutes of struggling she was eventually dragged into her room and with a bit of roughness, tossed onto her bed before hearing the door close with a bang. Anna fisted her hands and cursed at the Knight now stood outside her door. She needed to return to Gauis and help Merlin! If Arthur indeed get the antidote then he might need her help preparing it. But being stuck in here, there was noway she would get out and back to Gauis' room.

Lying down she curled up into a ball and silently wept, hoping beyond hope that Merlin would be saved in time.

A few hours had gone by before she heard a light knock on her door. Sniffling she sat up and wiped at her eyes before telling them to come in. She heard the light scraping sound of feet and instantly recognized it.

"M-Merlin? Is it you?" She asked shakily.

In reply she got a small laugh, "In the flesh. I thought I'd give you the pleasure of telling you myself that I'm ok."

Anna leaped off the bed and quickly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank god! I was afraid you weren't going to make it!" Merlin returned the hug although it wasn't as tight as hers because he was still a bit weak.

"I'm good as new, nothing to fear now. I just wanted to come and thank you, Gauis told me you never left my side." He said pulling away. Anna smiled, "Just wanted to help. Even if you are a servant, your one of the kindest people I have ever known. And it would be a shame to lose you."

Merlin smiled, "Well I should head back, Gauis will go mental if I'm not back in the next few seconds."

Anna nodded and hugged him one last time before listening to him walk out.

Merlin was safe, Bayard was released and sent back to his people. All was ok again, but who knew how long that would last in a land like Camelot.


End file.
